Undergarments, such as brassieres, panties, nightgowns and lingerie, have evolved into high priced fashion items. Brassieres may cost as much as sixty dollars, panties may cost as much as thirty-five dollars, and lingerie may cost as much as one hundred dollars for a particularly fancy garment. An individual desiring to have undergarment items or sets of items in a variety of colors may spend several hundred dollars on their undergarment wardrobe. These high prices typically limit the number of garments that are purchased.
Undergarments are often sold in matching color sets so that the purchaser may coordinate his or her undergarment pieces with one another or with the particular outerwear being worn. For example, a peach colored brassiere and pair of panties may be worn with a peach colored sundress, or a pink nightgown may be worn with a matching pair of pink house slippers. Undergarments of differing colors may also be desired merely for the purpose of variety. However, as stated above, the high prices of these items typically limit the number of different colored undergarments that are purchased.
Persons wearing fancy undergarments often times desire to wear perfume or other pleasant scents that coordinate with the color of the undergarments. However, many individuals are allergic to or have skin reactions to perfume or scented oils placed directly on their skin. Individuals may also desire to have several different scents available for use.
Accordingly, there is a need for undergarments sold in a variety of colors and/or decorative styles which allow a purchaser to coordinate outfits and add variety to their wardrobe without spending large sums of money. Moreover, there is a need to provide undergarments having a variety of pleasant scents and which do not irritate the skin of the person wearing the undergarments.